


Happy Anniversary

by mikkimouse



Series: One Word Prompt Meme [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "Congrats: their first anniversary"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/151912178505/congrats-and-sambucky-if-youre-so-inclined)

“Aw, babe,” Sam deadpanned. “You shouldn’t have.”  


“That’s…thoughtful?” Steve tried.  


Bucky took a sip of his beer and shrugged a shoulder. “A wing-cleaning kit’s important. Can’t have your tech failing in the middle of a fight. Again.”  


Sam wadded up the wrapping paper and threw it at him. The paper ricocheted of Bucky’s head and landed on Steve’s. Natasha snorted and tried to hide her smile behind her bottle of beer. Sam didn’t know why she even bothered.

He cleared his throat and slid a card across the table. “Well, there’s your present from me.”  


Bucky raised an eyebrow and slid his metal finger under the envelope flap, then pulled out the card. He pressed his lips together, fighting a smile. “I always knew you were lost without me.”  


“And horny,” Sam pointed out. “That’s the inside of the card. Very horny.”  


Bucky leaned across the table at him and leered. “Oh, really?”  


Steve choked and jumped to his feet, grabbing Natasha by the arm. “Okay, then, we’ll just leave you two alone then. Have a good night, and we’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  


Natasha grabbed a handful of chips on her way out. “Later, boys! Happy anniversary!”

Sam waited until the door slammed shut before he turned to Bucky. “Your actual present is under the bed.”  


Bucky grinned. “Yours is in the laundry room.”

Sam reached out and took Bucky’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the metal joints. “So you think ‘Operation: Get the Other Assholes Out of Here So We Can Enjoy Some Quality Time’ was a success?”  


“Mm.” Bucky squeezed his hand and stood, pulling Sam with him. “I think we need implement that operation more often.”


End file.
